1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an alarm system for use with a vehicle, such as a car, a truck, etc. More particularly, the invention relates to a detection and alarm device for use with a car for detecting obstacles located near the car during driving or parking to issue an alarm, and/or for detecting abnormal conditions of the tire such as a puncture in the tire or a decreased air pressure in the tire to issue an alarm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a confirmation as to whether obstacles are located near the car during driving or parking has been made by utilizing mirrors, ultrasonic waves, insulation resistance, etc.
With the mirrors, it is difficult to make a confirmation without fail and in addition there are dead angles, which would result in many accidents. The ultrasonic wave system can detect only obstacles in a specific direction. Furthermore, although the insulation resistance system is of an omnidirectional type, it cannot make a detection unless it contacts obstacles.